To the Fourth Power: Book one New Arrivials
by moonsoul da great
Summary: The Three have successfully defeated the Dark Forest Forces. But when a new prophecy comes up, one thing is made clear, -nothing will ever be the same-.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go! The prologue to Moonsoul's Legacy! Be nice and no flames please! 

Prologue

Something was different this evening. She could feel it.

The blue cat slowly made her way to a ragged, gray she cat.

"What is it, Bluestar?" The gray cat asked.

" It's about the three" Bluestar went on.

"What about them Bluestar, they battled and led the Clans to victory, their work is finished," the ragged cat said.

Bluestar gave a the gray cat a stern look," Yellowfang, the three's work will never be done, they have powers to help their Clan, you know that," Bluestar said clearly exasperated.

Yellowfang sighed. " Fine Bluestar, what is it, your getting way to serious,".

Bluestar got a solemn look on her face," The Clans face a new threat, one only the Moon can stop,".

Yellowfang sat up. "But what about the three? Surely the prophecy would not leave them out," she inquired.

" They are included in the prophecy, but Moon shall play a larger role, they will help and guide it, but in the end the Moon will save all,". Bluestar said softly.

Yellowfang dipped her head. " Then Moon will save the Clans, but how are we going to find this cat, what danger do we face?"

Bluestar sighed," That will be revealed in its own time, I will send Firestar to the cat," she said.

Yellowfang looked on unsure," Are you sure about this? What if its just a big misunderstanding? Will this cat also have stars in its paws? How do we even know who it is? Bluestar you scare me sometimes."

"Im sure Yellowfang, have I ever been wrong?" Bluestar said.

" Very well Bluestar," Yellowfang sighed," should I send for Firestar now?"

" Yes, now would be good, make sure you send the prophecy to Jayfeather," Bluestar said suddenly.

Yellowfang darted out to give Firestar the message, leaving Bluestar alone.

Bluestar sighed and looked up at the moon.

"The Moon will save the Clans from darkness," she said quietly to

**How was it? Be sure to review it up! I'm extremely new to this site! Please be understanding! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note that this chapter is through Squirrelflight's point of view! Thanks! :)**

A ginger she-cat looked down at her kit was a lovely day out and she was sleeping in her nest. The tiny kit slowly woke up, only to find her mother looking pretty annoyed. Oh great, she thought.

"Moonkit, finally your up. It's a wonderful morning, at least for leaf-fall. This will probably be the last warm day untill new-leaf." the ginger cat said, " you should be playing with the other kits."

" But Squirrelflight, Seakit and Mosskit are too boring! All they want to do is play Clans! I'm always stuck being the elder! Faconkit's funner to play with!  
But he has a fever and I can't play with him! Mom it's SO BORING!" Moonkit meowed quite loudly.

Squirrelfilght gave a disapproving look at her kit. She was never afraid to speak her mind. And deep down, Squirrelflight agreed with Moonkit.

"That's no way to speak about denmates Moonkit. I know your a bit down because Falconkit isn't here, he'll be better within the moon, and like I said before, go outside!" Squirrelflight meowed softly.

"Fine, I'll go outside. Maybe Bramblestar can show me the Highledge!" Moonkit squealed bounding out of the nursery leaving behind an amused Squirrelflight. She's so much like Bramblestar, Squirrelflight thought.

Squirrelflight purred in amusement. At least she's moving and visiting her father. Squirrelflight stopped and thought hard. Just five moons ago the Clans battled the Dark Forest. And Firestar, Ferncloud , Mousefur, and Hollyleaf died. She thought bitterly. She missed all of them terribly.

She then heard and excited yowl and quickly bounded out of the nursery careful not to wake Cinderheart who somehow stayed asleep after the conversation she had with her daughter.

She saw Mosskit and Seakit with their father, Lionblaze. He was teaching them how to play moss-ball.

"..And your going to try to swipe the ball back to me ok Seakit?" Lionblaze said excitedly.

" umm.. Ok.." Seakit said quietly. Seakit had always been on the softer side. She didn't like when disputes began with the warriors. She would race into the nursery and be seen hours after the problem settled still shaking next to Cinderheart.

Lionblaze looked up from the game and saw Squirrelflight looming over him.

His face gave an expression which he had usually gave Squirrelflight. Confusion, hurt, and sorrow. He never truly had forgiven Squirrelfight and Leafpool. Squirrelfight felt her heart pang with sorrow. He had just lost his sister, Hollyleaf five moons before.

" Kits, ill be right back," Lionblaze said suddenly as he moved away from his kits and towards Squirrelflight.

" What?" Lionblaze hissed under his breath as they reached a considerable distance away from the kits." Is this so important that you need call me when I'm with my kits?"

Squirrelflight gave him a sad look.

"Lionblaze, I didn't think you would lead me over here, anyway I just wanted to see how your kits were doing!' Squirrelflight said softly.

"You saw the kits this morning Squirrelflight, what's the real reason?" Lionblaze said sternly.

Squirrelflight then realized she really needed to tell the truth. _I though I told myself to stop telling these lies! There have been too many!_

" Ok, I just wanted to see how you were doing lionblaze, I know it's been tough on you." Squirrelflight said softly.

Lionblaze tensed. "Im, I'm. Fine. It's just not everyday you lose your sister" he said sadly.

Squirrelflight touched his tail on his flank. Lionblaze looked a Squirrelflight sadly.

Then, out of nowhere, Moonkit popped out of the Highledge den and scampered onto the Highledge and yowled, " HI IM MOONKIT AND I HOPE FALCONKIT GETS BETTER SOON!"

She then bounded down the rocks back to ground level and bounded up to Squirrelfight and meowed," Squirrelflight! Did you see me up on the Highledge!"

Squirrelflight purred, " Yes, I did".

**what did you guys think? I was feeling very inspired today and posted a second chapter! Oh, and I will need some cats later 's theforum **

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Clan:**

**Other:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I was pretty sick the past two days. Anywho New chapter!**

When Jayfeather awoke, he was in a lush, green forest. He heard paw-steps padding closer and closer towards him. He turned around and saw a massive, lithe, ginger Tom. It was Firestar, previous leader of Thunderclan.

"Jayfeather," Firestar meowed anxiously without warning or greeting." Listen closely, three will become four once more to battle a new evil, one only the moon can stop."

Jayfeather stepped back, stunned. " We already defeated the Dark Forest, we have no more threat to the Clans."

" But Jayfeather, they are back. The dead of the Dark forest killed in battle found a way to come back. They are coming."

Jayfeather stood still, puzzled. Does this mean Spottedleaf could also come back?

" But that makes no sense! Firestar, YOU'RE the fourth!"

Firestar was still for a moment. " That was not permanent. I did not have any sort of power."

Jayfeather opened his mouth to respond but he then woke up in his nest.

Something was prodding him. Brairlight, he thought. And the scent of Falconkit who had left the medcine den two nights ago.

"Jayfeather come quickly! Its Dustpelt he got into a fight at the Windclan border and he is bleeding badly. At least thats what Greystripe said." Brairlight meowed urgently. Greystripe , who had been with his daughter nodded.

"Its pretty bad Jayfeather, Ill help you carry the herb bundles," Greystripe meowed hurriedly.

"Alright, then. Quickly make a bundle of poppy seeds and marigold. take some cobwebs too," Jayfeather meowed.

As Brairlight quickly made the bundles Jayfeather paused briefly too recall the prophecy from Firestar. Don't think about that now! Dustpelt needs my help!

As the three hurried out of camp, he could already smell the blood tree-lengths away. As he approached the Windclan border he heard Sorreltail call his name.

"Thank Starclan you're here Jayfeather! Come quickly!" Sorreltail yowled from across the clearing.

Jayfeather hurried over to the body of Dustpelt, lying on the ground motionless surrounded by Sandstorm, Dovewing, Foxleap, and Lionblaze. Jayfeather knew this was Dustpelt's patrol. He had been leading it.

As Jayfeather sniffed Dustpelt, he could detect the faintest trace of life. As he began to put cobwebs on his wounds and rubbing marigold on him, Dustpelt opened his eyes slightly.

"Ferncloud," Dustpelt wheezed, his eyes lids fluttering, revealing two, dark green pupils. "Is that you?" He drew in one, last, ragged breath, the whites of his eyes showing, before letting out a shuddering screech and laying still.

Dustpelt, the mate of Ferncloud, was dead.~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long chapter wait! I hate tests! And to that review, I killed Dustpelt because its a part of the story line. You will find literates in the series! Ok?**

Dovewing sighed heavily. She was smoothing herbs onto Dustpelt's fur to hide the death scent along with Foxleap and Icecloud. They both had sorrowful expressions on their faces. Their father had just died. Dovewing paused in her work and began to ponder. Who exactly killed Dustpelt? She only remembered seeing a flash of black fur and rouge scent. As Dovewing resumed to her work Moonkit, Falconkit, Mosskit, and Seakit came bounding out of the nursery .

Seakit took a glance over Dovewing's shoulder and saw the lifeless body of Dustpelt. Her mouth opened in a perfect o formation.

"Wha- what happened!" Mosskit squeaked shakily.

" HE! That's a funny way to wake up a cat! Let Dustpelt sleep Dovewing!" Moonkit meowed.

As soon as the words left Moonkit's mouth, Squirrelflight and Cinderheart ran out of the nursery.

"Mosskit! Falconkit! Seakit! Wha- your supposed to be sleeping!" Cinderheart said disapprovingly.

" Moonkit, you too. Come along you four," Squirrelflight meowed hurriedly.

Dovewing knew the queens wanted to lead the kits away so they wouldn't get scared.  
As the two queens led their kits away, Dovewing heard a loud, familiar yowl.

" Let all cats old nought to catch their own prey join me under the highledge for a clan meeting!" Yowled Bramblestar. As his clan gathered around him he continued." Most of you know already that Dustpelt is dead, the senior warriors are investigating on what happened,".

An uncomfortable mummer went through the gathered cats.

"On a happier note, it is always wonderful to have new apprentices in the clan. May Moonkit, Falconkit, Mosskit, Seakit, please step forward," Bramblestar went on." Moonkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Moonpaw, Lionblaze, you did an excellent job mentoring Dovewing, I expect you to pass on your skills to Moonpaw,".

Lionblaze padded up to Moonpaw, his eyes sparkling as he and Moonpaw touched noses. How on earth will Lionblaze deal with that cat! Dovewing thought amused.

" Falconkit, from this moment on you will be Falconpaw, Molepelt, you shall pass down what Rosepetal has taught you.

Molepelt bounded up to Falconpaw, clearly excited on having an apprentice.

"Mosskit, from this moment on you shall be known as Mosspaw," Bramblestar paused. "Brackenfur, you are an amazing warrior with much talent. Please pass on what you do best to Mosspaw.

" I shall do my best Bramblestar," Brackenfur said dipping his head in respect.

As the six cats moved to make room for Seakit, Jayfeather also padded up with Seakit. Many excited gasps came out from the crowd as they realized what was happening.

" Seakit, you have asked to train to be Thunderclan's next medicine cat," Bramblestar meowed," Seakit, from this moment on you shall be Seapaw. I know Jayfeather will mentor you to be a wonderful medicine cat,"

" Seapaw! Falconpaw! Mosspaw! Moonpaw!" The clan chanted.

As Seapaw and Jayfeather and Seapaw moved away, Sandstorm and Greystripe padded up to under the highledge.

" Sandstorm, Greystripe. Is it your wishes to retire from the life of a warrior and to become an elder of Thunderclan?" Bramblestar asked.

" It is," they both answered.

Bramblestar dipped his head," Thank you for being outstanding warriors, I wish you many moons of rest and peace,"

" Greystripe! Sandstorm!" The clan cheered encouragingly.

Dovewing looked at Sandstorm and Greystripe thoughtfully. She wondered if the retirement of the two, now elders, had anything to do with Dustpelts death.

" This clan meeting is over," Bramblestar meowed.

As the cats began to disburse, Dovewing began to scourge the clearing for Jayfeather. She needed to speak with him.


End file.
